The Journey
by ShadowDicee
Summary: Time for a new Summary. When a boy finds himself sucked into a strange world, will he make friends, or enemies. Not much is know about this person, but will his secret be revealed? You can only read to find out! Rated TA for fight scenes, First story, constructive criticism is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome... This is my first story on . ( I tried one on wattpad but it got 0 views)  
So... don't hate me if its bad, but supportive criticism would be accepted!  
So here we go... First chapter.  
(?)'s P.O.V I woke up in a place other to my Bed. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I tried getting up but when I did I fell back down due to some pain in my head. "Ugh!" I groaned. (A/N I wont describe this character, he's meant to be a mystery so we will be learning about him as we go!)  
I then started getting up and looking at my surroundings, I saw green, and brown in the shape of... Blocks? By this time I had so many questions.. Where am I? What Happened? How did it happen? When did it happen? But among them all one stood out. Where am I? I started looking around a bit more, noticing the one things that stood out most, the blocky form of everything. "Could I? No... It can't be... What if? What if I'm in... Minecraft!"

Thanks for readign my first story (Well second really but owell)

Peace! 


	2. Authors NoteShoutout

Thank you to Sarkura For the very first review, and in reply to that "Thanks for not being one of those obnoxious haters, and actually using constructive criticism, and also I will try to work the things you have suggested into my story, and I have started reading more fanfictions to improve my stories."

I also would like to thank everyone who actually viewed this story, along with that I apologize for the extremely short chapter 1.. I'm still kinda new so dont hate xD but anyway as I work on more chapters, the longer they will get, because I might actually have an idea for what to do...

Once again thank you for viewing this story, it means so much to me, on wattpad I had no chance, but here I feel as if I just need to improve one or two things.

Thanks for the for the views, lets make it to ten and Ill make it and extra long third chapter, AND ill give out 2 clues, one in the chapter, the other in the A/N in the beginning


	3. Another Shoutout read!

Hello again. So as promised an extra long chapter for 10 views although we got 14 ;3333 I feel like i could actually go somewhere

I will be writing the tenth chapter, but there is one slight problem.. It might take a little longer, i should be done sometime tomorow afternoon, and if any could find me a beta/proofreader that would be so amazing  
so i was thinking and i need a name for you guys, even though there are not many of "you" but i think ill still do it cuz you guys are the best people in the world. so the name that comes to mind is "My potatos" becuase I like potatos (Yes im one of the really weird people that will do the stupidest/randomest thing) so ima call you guys my potatos

REMEMBER TOMOROW EXTRA LONG CHAOTER FOR MORE THAN 10 VIEWS! MARK IT

Follow/review/visit/read/P.M me with OCs/ do anything you want

C.I.P (Cook in peace) My potatoes  
PEACE


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, IMA BAHK... sooo anyway like the first chapter?  
**  
**Ima tell you now. Sorry for the short chapter last time... I was skeptical about his Whole fanfic thing... But I like it so ima do soemthing uniqe:  
**  
**[Every chapter I will reveal a clue about the story]  
**  
**For example this chapter's clue:  
**  
**[This is an AshleymarieeGaming Fanfic] (Spoilers!... Guess whos coming in the story?)... No its not pewdiepie '_'  
**  
**ANNNNYYYYYWAYYYYY... ON WITH MEH STORY...  
**  
**(Quick A/N that fancy writing I was doing.. .Its not like me so ima do A/Ns like i usually talk... OKAY NOW TO THE STORY)**

Chapter 2: A strange Friend.

**(?)'s P.O.V  
**  
Me, being the nerd I am, knew a good plenty of minecraft. So I went up to a tree and punched it, starting the process of survival in minecaft. I know it would be boring learning about the whole process so I am goign to skip a little bit, but here is what happened,: I got wood, built a shack, made a pick, and now I am in the mines. I was in the mines with a stone pickaxe, i had crafted a wooden one and collected stone for a stone one, and I was mining some iron ore **(I like to call it "Ironic Ore")** and getting ready for night when I felt something touch my leg... I jumped and yelled "Stand back foul beast!" to see that it was only a baby bunny.. "Uhhhh..." I said while scratching my neck "that was embarrassing. You scared me little guy. I'm going to call you... Larry! (Welcome to the story Larry!)" I then pulled out some leaves and twigs from my pockets and made something representing a lead... It was close enough, it really look like a piece of tree poop... Nevermind.

**(As you may tell i wont be sticking to the original minecraft crafting recipes.. Sorry if you dont like that)**

**(Ashley's P.O.V) **

**(SURPRISE!) (Btw i forgot.. im accepting Oc's just pm me.)**I looked around my mansion and sighed, I missed my family and friends in the real world. I have been in this game for nearly a year, and not a single human in this world, not even villagers. I was mining when I heard stone being broken away, knowing the chances of there being a player, I assumed it would be a really strong mob, and I didn't feel like fighting so i ran out of the nearest cave entrance. When I got out I saw the dark blue sky "Oh sheep **(substitute for the S word xD)**it's night time" So with that being said I started walking, feeling my way around the trees wit hone hand, my other hand gripping my sword. It was going well until THUNK, I ran into a wall falling down. When I had gained my senses again I got up and turned around, being startled by the BOW AND ARROW being pointed to my face.

**End Chapter 2 Hehehehehe a cliffi**

** Peace, pm me for Oc's describe them as well as you can, Review, favorite, follow, and do anything to it**

**Peace**


	5. Sorry

Everyone... I am so sorry for some chapters turning out with the HTML5 Thingys on it so im going to try stop using fancy things lke bolds or italics so if anyone could possible help me I would be so thankful

C.I.P

PEACE


	6. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone...**

**so I wanted to thank everyone SOOOO much for the *drumroll please* 41 VIEWS**

**So as promised for 10 views an EXTRA long chapter today.**

**For the A/N clue: [The main character, before he was teleported to MC, was a super fit guy]**

**Now, ONWARD, to the next chapter.**

**(M.C.)'s P.O.V**

(This takes place before the end of last chapter)

I had finished mining, bringing in 23 coal, and 18 iron, enough to make a sword chestplate and boots. I played around with Larry, the baby bunny, and then decided to go hunting, because I was starving!I walked through the birch-wood forest, killing a few cows here and there, I then decided to go home because it was getting to hard to see, and I also didn't want to fight mobs on the first night of being here. I was walking back to my shack, when I thought I heard something like walking, so I got lower to the ground and tried following the steps. I heard the steps break into a run so I quietly followed the source of the sound for I thought that it was a mob, oh how I was mistaken. I followed the sound until I heard a loud thwack and saw the thing, or person as it appears, falling down right in front of my shack. I let out a little chuckled, knowing how much that hurt, I then regained my composure, pulling an arrow out of my quiver and notching it in my bow. I saw the being start to get up so I pulled the arrow backwards until the string was taught, stepping closer to it.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I stared at the arrow as I slowly backed up, going until I could no more. I looked at what was holding the bow expecting it to be a skeleton, but, to my surprise, it was not, instead it was a player. I would describe the player but there are two reasons why I can't, one being the fact that it was pitch black, and the other the fact that he was wearing all black, and you couldn't see his face, or any other part of his body mind you.

"Who are you" he asked, "and what are you doing here"

"Uh," _Sheep _I thought "I'm Ashley and I should be asking you the same question, for I have not seen one player here for the year I have lived in this strange land." I replied, trying to sound tough, although I'm pretty sure that I failed at that. I saw him loosen the bow a bit and relax, but that doesn't mean that he didn't seem intimidating he still creeped the living nether out of me. "Now, let me go and no one will get hurt" I said in a rough voice, but it didn't work, instead my voice cracked in fear, and I swear I saw him chuckle, but I can't be sure because it was too dark to be sure.

"I don't think you're in a position to be making claims like that, missy." he said the last part with an intimidating tone. "Instead, go inside, I'm not letting someone die out here at the hands of the mobs, at least not tonight." He said that, put the arrow back in his quiver, hooked the bow on to his belt, and walked away into the doorway of the shack.

**(M.C.)'s P.O.V**

I invited her inside, and she accepted with a nod of her head, following me inside. She then walked to a corner, placed a block, and sat on it eyeing her surroundings, but keeping an eye on me at all times. I looked at a tiny piece of glass, pretending to inspect it, but in reality I was looking at her, trying to see what she looked like. I saw full Iron armor, save for chain-mail leggings, along with a small knife concealed in her boots. I put the piece of glass down, and sat on my bed. "Care to explain?" I asked with a questioning tone.

"Uhh, well, I thought I was the only being in this world, so when I heard stone being broken in the caves, I freaked out and ran. With it being to dark to see I ran into your shack" she said motioning around with her hands, "And then I saw you, pointing a bow at my face."

"Sorry about that, I was just a bit weary, seeing as I got teleported into a video game just a couple of hours ago."

"I can understand, I was frightened when I first got here." She said, seeming to warm up to me a little bit, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let my guard down.

"I never said I was frightened, I just implied that I was worried for my own safety, and the safety of others." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. She looked a bit surprised at my quick response, but I brushed it away, still unsure if she would try to kill me or not, but she did the exact opposite of that, instead she broke her block, placed a bed, and went to sleep.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

(In a dream)

I saw myself running through a forest, while being chased by so many mobs, it looked like an army.

They were starting to catch up, so I tried running faster. My efforts were in-vain. I felt something jump on top of me, and then saw its 8 hairy legs around my head as the zombies closed in, then out of nowhere, like a flash of lightning the spider was pushed off of me, a zombie chopped in half, and I was being pulled into a minecart. The person who did this turned around and started taking his hood off, and I was about to see his face, It saw the chin, then the mouth in a smile , then...

(end of dream)

**Hello everybody, thank you so much for reading this chapter... An extra long chapter like promised **

**Once again read/review/follow/pm me/submit OC/ do anything you want.**

**Please, if anyone can find me a proofreader, I will live you for ever (no homo)**

**C.I.P My potatoes**

**PEACE**


End file.
